With the advancement of the technology, more and more electrical tools utilize a battery pack as a power source. Because an electrical tool powered by a battery pack can get rid of the physical limitations of power cables, it is easier for the operator to use the tool in various workplaces. However, for high-power electrical tools, the equipped battery pack with high voltage and high capability has a relatively large size and weight. Because the weight of the battery pack and the elastic force between the battery pack and the connecting pole piece of the electrical tool are relatively large, it can be difficult and dangerous to pull out the battery pack directly by hand without assistance from an outside force when it is needed to remove the battery pack from the electrical tool.
Therefore, described herein is a mechanism arranged in the interior of the electrical tool to assist in the ejection of the battery pack from the electrical tool.